If coils of different cross sections, for example for different series of stators with cores of different height, are to be wound sequentially on such a device, the template width must be changed. In the process it is basically intended to adjust the parts of the axially lengthwise divided template uniformly in relation to their central shaft in order to continue to obtain an essentially symmetrical position in respect to the central shaft and therefore the most even wire pull-off possible via the rotating wire guide.
However, the uniform adjustment of the template parts has the result that the template part which guides the coils created on the template to the coil receiver, which consists of parallel fingers which are disposed circularly or on a circle-arc with spaces between them, and for this purpose needs to be brought into axial engagement with the coil receiver, is moved out of the axial alignment required for engagement. For this reason it is necessary, in addition to setting a different template width, to adjust the spindle box in such a way that the alignment of the template in respect to the coil receiver is again correct. If the template and the coil receiver are not properly aligned, these very expensive tools are destroyed when coming together axially.
In actual use it is known to accurately manually adjust the front half of the template, which is to be brought into engagement with the coil receiver, and the spindle box, and to move the rear template half mechanically and to measure it. However, these designs do not solve the actual problem of assuring the exact alignment of the coil receiver and the front template half by simple means independently of human interference and errors, as well as that of malfunction of the machine after the machine has been turned on or the template width has been changed.
Furthermore, various adjusting drives are known for adjusting the spindle box simultaneously with the template. Aside from the fact that complicated and expensive constructions are necessary for this, the uncertainty always remains in connection with the desired automatic process whether a change in the relative position of the parts has not occurred because of unforeseeable changes or actions. Such an error then also remains in case of a controlled new setting of the template width. In addition, it is expensive and dangerous to fall back on stored values of the previously made changes when automatically changing the template width and the position of the spindle box, particularly because errors are compounded in the process.